Another Side
by Lovedei
Summary: Collab' avec Cloudy-L. La vérité peut être un véritable poison, s'infiltrant dans vos veines pour vous ronger petit à petit ; Roxas l'apprendra à ses dépens. Entre colocation, prises de têtes et sentiments improbables, la déchéance ne fait que commencer.
1. Dawn of a new day

Résumé : Collab avec Cloudy-L. La vérité peut être un véritable poison, s'infiltrant dans vos veines pour vous ronger petit à petit ; Roxas l'apprendra à ses dépens. Entre colocation, prises de têtes et sentiments improbables, la déchéance ne fait que commencer.

Auteurs : Cloudy-L et Lovedei.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

Pairing : AkuRoku et d'autres couples encore secrets…

Rating : M ! Pour le langage et pour la suite... Eh oui, j'ai réussi à convaincre ma très chère Cloudy de me laisser écrire un lemon \o/

Bêtas : Nous tenons à remercier tout particulièrement Moïra-chan et Powz pour leur aide et leur bêta-lecture. Merci les filles, sans vous, nous ne serions riiien !

Lovedei : Hello-o ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter cette toute nouvelle fic en collaboration avec ma très chère partenaire : j'ai nommé Cloudy-L ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps, on a commencé à discuter et nous avons remarqué nos si nombreux points communs vu qu'elle voulait écrire en collaboration avec quelqu'un, l'idée de le faire ensemble a germé dans nos petites têtes très rapidement ! Si bien que nous voilà, aujourd'hui, toutes heureuses de vous faire découvrir notre histoire ! Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que c'est un vrai plaisir d'écrire avec Cloudy, car nos idées sont parfaitement en accord et que nos styles d'écritures s'accordent bien, je suis donc toujours aussi excitée quand je lis ses parties !

Cloudy-L : Hey ! Cette fic', c'est l'aboutissement d'un petit projet qu'on avait avec Lovedei, ma précieuse acolyte. :3 En effet, on avait beaucoup, beaucoup de points communs, alors on a décidé de faire cette fiction en collab', qu'on a pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également ! Les idées sont venues très vite, Lovedei et moi avons toutes les deux le même esprit un peu barré, mais je pense que vous le remarquerez bien vite ! xD Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I ~ Dawn of a new day<strong>

« _Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Après tout, j'ai pas besoin d'eux._ »

Le regard sombre, valise en main, il marchait d'un pas pressé et saccadé, longeant les petites rues désertes et incroyablement calmes. Il faisait déjà nuit, et il n'avait encore aucune idée de l'endroit où il dormirait ce soir. En plus, il avait froid il traînait depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures dehors, et maintenant, ses membres étaient engourdis. D'un coup sec, il s'arrêta et s'adossa contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il soupira, il en avait marre, marre de tout. D'un geste désespéré, il sortit son portable de sa poche, et le fixa avec insistance, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« _Je crois bien que j'ai pas vraiment l'choix..._ »

Il commença à composer un numéro, avec réticence toutefois. Il allait devoir mettre sa fierté de côté, pour une fois. Et ça, ça le faisait chier, au plus haut point. Quand il eut fini, il amena le téléphone à son oreille et attendit. Les dix petites secondes qui s'écoulèrent durèrent une éternité. Puis, finalement, à l'autre bout du fil, quelqu'un décrocha.

« Hm… Allo ? Fit une voix endormie et visiblement agacée.

- Euh… Hayner ? C'est Roxas, j'te dérange peut-être… ?

- Oh, Roxas ! T'étais encore en inconnu… - La voix prit un ton calme. - Tu me déranges pas, non. Mais, tu sais qu'il est… Deux heures du mat' ? »

Oui, en effet. Roxas se sentait comme un con, là réduit à passer un malheureux coup de fil, dans l'espoir de ne pas passer la nuit à crever de froid. Et sa putain de fierté en prenait un coup. Le blond soupira.

« Ouais… J'suis désolé. Mes vieux m'ont jeté, il fait super froid, j'sais pas quoi faire, j'ai nulle part où aller et…

- Ok, ok. Du calme, hé. Viens chez moi, on en reparle après. Je m'habille et j't'attends.

- Hm… Merci, Hayner.

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser agoniser dehors ? - Il étouffa un rire. - Allez, à tout d'suite. »

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Roxas, quant à lui, se sentit gêné mais soulagé. S'il y avait quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter à n'importe quel moment, dans n'importe quelle situation, c'était bien Hayner, son meilleur pote. Il se redressa avec difficulté, prit sa valise et se dirigea rapidement vers l'appartement du concerné. Il y avait bien quinze bonnes minutes de marche, mais il s'en fichait, après tout. Suite à un effort « colossal », il arriva à destination, Hayner l'attendait à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il avait une tête d'imbécile heureux, ce qui fit rire intérieurement Roxas. De longs cheveux blonds et fins, tirés en arrière bien au-dessus de ses épaules minces, laissaient apparaître ses grands yeux marron ; sur son torse, un tee-shirt blanc simple, et à ses jambes, un short militaire, c'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas froid. Quand il vit Roxas, il l'accueillit à coups de grands signes des deux bras, et ça lui donna l'air encore plus idiot, puis il accourut vers lui, fit un grand sourire, et arracha la valise des mains de son ami.

« Pouaah… Mais t'as foutu quoi dans ta valise, mec ? »

Roxas lui lança un regard noir. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire ce genre de réflexions, vraiment pas. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et jura.

« Merde… J'ai oublié mon chargeur de téléphone. J'peux pas y retourner, mes vieux me laisseront pas entrer. »

Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

« Bah, pas grave. J'te prêterai le mien, va. »

Hayner lui fit un clin d'œil, et cela rassura un peu Roxas. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent les trente-quatre marches les menant au deuxième étage. Là, ils longèrent le couloir, puis une fois au bout, Hayner prit sa clé et ouvrit la porte.

« Bon, désolé. C'est pas vraiment rangé… »

En effet.

Des fringues traînaient par terre, des CD's étaient éparpillés un peu partout, la vaisselle s'entassait, les draps du lit étaient défaits : ce studio n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis des lustres. Hayner jeta la valise sur son canapé, avec difficulté.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, Hay', commenta Roxas, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

- Très drôle, Roxy. - Hayner afficha une fausse moue boudeuse. - Au fait… T'aurais pas changé de couleur de cheveux ? Ils sont plus clairs, là, non ?

L'interpellé toucha ses cheveux, surpris.

- Ah, oui. Je suis revenu au blond, c'est plus sexy, dit-il, d'un ton moqueur. »

Hayner soupira. C'est vrai qu'il était pas mal, Roxas, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses grands yeux bleus soulignés de crayon khôl. Il portait un top rouge et noir, un peu trop grand pour lui d'ailleurs avec un slim, ce qui le faisait paraître encore plus mince qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, mais il avait la classe, ouais.

« Hahaha. Prends pas la grosse tête, mec. Bon, fais comme chez toi, hein. Y'a des gâteaux dans le placard, là, si tu veux. Et puis, tu peux dormir dans le lit, j'irai sur le canapé. »

Roxas s'assit, et mit les pieds sur la table. Il prit le paquet de chips qui y traînait, et l'entama.

« Le canapé m'ira très bien, merci.

- Bon, si tu veux. Par contre… - Hayner prit un air gêné et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. - Le truc, c'est que mes parents vont pas pouvoir payer pour nous deux, tu vois. Faudrait que tu trouves un moyen de gagner du fric, ou alors il nous faut un troisième colocataire. T'en penses quoi ? »

Ah, ouais. Ca, Roxas n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Et le pire, c'était qu'Hayner avait raison. Il ne faisait que gêner, et il ne voulait pas le ruiner avec sa foutue présence.

« Je comprends. - Il se leva, paquet de chips en main. - J'pense pas être en mesure de trouver un taff. Mais je peux passer une annonce pour trouver un colocataire, ça me dérange pas. »

- Hm… Bon, d'accord. J'te fais confiance, Rox'. - Il sourit. - Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit, et tarde pas trop, hein.

- Bonne nuit, blondinet. »

Il était cool, Hayner. Et même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Roxas lui en était reconnaissant de le supporter, de l'aider, d'être cool, quoi. Il déballa silencieusement sa valise et prit son pyjama. Il enleva ses vêtements et l'enfila. Puis, s'installant sur le canapé, il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de s'endormir.

« _Merci, Hayner._ »

Son réveil se fit en douceur : il sentit d'abord les arômes chocolatés d'une boisson chaude bien connue puis, papillonnant des paupières, il se rendit compte de la présence de son ami à ses côtés. Ce dernier caressait doucement sa tête, entremêlant ses doigts aux cheveux blonds de Roxas. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il commençait à émerger et qu'il avait les yeux mi-clos, Hayner tenta de le réveiller.

« Allez la Belle au bois dormant, il est temps de se lever. Commença-t-il avec un doux sourire.

- Hn, laisse-moi, répondit le deuxième blond, en tentant de se retourner.

- Faut-il que le Prince Charmant embrasse la princesse pour qu'elle daigne se lever ? Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

- Pffff... L'est quelle heure ? Demanda Roxas, encore à moitié endormi.

- Sept heures trente, l'heure de se préparer pour aller en cours ! »

Un court silence s'installa entre eux mais il fut bientôt brisé par un hurlement.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Ça va pas la tête de me réveiller alors que tu sais pertinemment que je n'y vais plus depuis deux ans ? »

Il lui lança rageusement un coussin, mais Hayner le réceptionna en riant aux éclats, puis il lui tira la langue d'un air taquin.

« Dommage pour toi, tu n'as plus d'oreiller maintenant ! »

Roxas grogna de mécontentement ; Hayner n'était peut-être pas si cool que ça, finalement ! S'apprêtant à trouver un autre projectile pour punir son nouveau colocataire, il fut stoppé dans son élan quand il vit, tendue vers lui, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans laquelle baignaient tranquillement quelques chamallows. Sa main trembla d'hésitation, deux choix s'offraient à lui : l'un, envoyer sa couette sur son traître d'ami et ainsi renverser le chocolat, l'autre, accepter bien sagement la boisson.

Hayner quant à lui avait un large sourire accroché aux lèvres, s'amusant de ce genre de problèmes existentiels que pouvait se poser Roxas. Celui-ci finit par lui arracher la tasse des mains, la plaquant contre lui tout en balançant un crayon qui traînait sur la table voisine à son ami qui l'attrapa au vol, comme quoi il avait de super réflexes... Hayner vint s'asseoir aux côtés du blondinet qui sirotait silencieusement son chocolat, signe d'un accord de paix.

« Le chocolat chaud, c'est une manière détournée pour me calmer ?

- Bien sûr ! Qui ne sait pas qu'un Roxas en colère redevient doux comme un agneau dès qu'un délicieux parfum chocolaté vient délicatement titiller ses papilles …?

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi en plus... »

Hayner rit doucement en passant la main dans les cheveux de Roxas, les ébouriffant et lui basculant légèrement la tête pour la rapprocher de son torse. N'acceptant cependant pas le geste, ce dernier repoussa sa main en râlant.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que t'as à me toucher la tête depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Oh rien pardon, je teste juste la résistance de ta nouvelle couleur de cheveux !

- Comme si ça pouvait partir comme ça, ronchonna-t-il. »

Le jeune homme pouffa et observa encore un moment son colocataire boire d'une manière adorablement enfantine le contenu de sa tasse.

« Le chocolat a vraiment un effet magique sur toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix inaudible.

- T'as dit quelque chose ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber ! Si tu ne veux pas te chercher un petit boulot, n'oublie pas cette histoire d'annonce !

- Ca va, j'suis pas un putain de poisson rouge, rétorqua-t-il. »

Hayner partit se doucher rapidement, laissant ainsi seul Roxas qui prit son téléphone et composa un numéro rapidement. La personne au bout du fil allait lui être d'une grande aide. La douce voix d'une jeune fille répondit enfin.

« Rox' ?

- Salut Xion ! Faudra que je te raconte en détails plus tard, mais en bref je suis chez Hayner. Je vais y rester un moment à cause d'une connerie avec mes parents. Enfin j't'expliquerai. En attendant, faudrait que tu me rendes un petit service.

- J'ai le droit de craindre le pire ? Répondit-elle, après quelques secondes de silence.

- Roooh ! Nan, je te le permets pas ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, je vois pas ce qui te permettrait de douter de moi !

- C'est exactement parce que je te connais depuis longtemps que j'ai peur, mais dis toujours.

- Je savais que tu ne me refuserais rien, ricana-t-il. Voilà le topo : je dois rédiger une annonce pour qu'on ait un autre colocataire, histoire de pouvoir payer plus facilement l'appart. Et comme t'es la plus intelligente, la plus jolie et la plus gentille de toutes les meilleures amies qu'on puisse avoir dans l'univers et la galaxie, je me disais que tu pourrais m'aider à la faire, pour être sûr que ce soit assez accrocheur pour marcher.

- Oh ce n'est que ça ? Tu ne peux pas t'en occuper seul ou demander à Hayner ?

- Je ne peux compter que sur toi ! Hay' commence déjà à me taquiner au bout d'un jour en colocation !

- Désolée Roxas, mais tu devras le supporter, mes parents n'accepteront pas que tu viennes vivre à la maison. Tu sais comment ils sont...

- Je sais surtout à quel point ils me détestent, ouais.

- Ne dis pas ça, voyons ! Ecoute... Je finis les cours vers 15h, tu n'auras qu'à passer à ce moment-là et on en discutera tranquillement. »

Roxas accepta puis raccrocha et se remit confortablement sur le canapé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa journée. Voyant Hayner se presser pour s'habiller, il l'interpella.

« S'teu plaît mec, sèche ! Tu vas pas laisser ton pote glander toute la journée tout seul, hein ? »

Roxas lui fit les yeux doux, mains jointes comme pour le prier.

« T'as qu'à retourner en cours, plaisanta le deuxième blond. »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant lourdement.

« Tu fais dans l'humour maintenant Hay' ?

- Contrairement à toi, j'ai des examens importants à la fin de l'année, je ne peux pas me permettre de tout le temps rater les cours. Je ne reviens pas trop tard de toute façon. Tu n'as qu'à jouer aux jeux vidéo si t'as rien de mieux à faire. »

Roxas murmura un « traître » et s'empara d'une manette, ignorant à présent son ami qui partit en riant. Finalement, le temps passa vite et en geekant, il s'étira de tout son long et regarda l'heure : encore deux heures avant de pouvoir voir Xion. Il mangea rapidement, se prépara pour partir et sortit non sans oublier de prendre la paire de clés qu'Hayner lui avait laissée. Il se dirigea vers la plage de la petite île et s'y allongea, attendant péniblement que le temps passe. Il s'endormit et fut réveillé par une petite secousse. Au-dessus de lui, une petite brunette aux grands yeux bleu sombre lui souriait doucement.

« Je viens juste de rentrer des cours, en passant j'étais sûre que je te trouverais ici. »

Roxas frotta ses yeux endormis et n'eut pas le temps de placer une phrase que Xion enchaîna.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas pouvoir t'accorder beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui, j'ai un devoir très important à rendre donc je préfère qu'on finisse vite ton annonce.

- Hayner et toi, vous êtes vraiment pas marrants, soupira Roxas.

- Tu n'as qu'à te trouver un petit boulot, ça t'occuperait ! A 18 ans il faudrait peut-être penser à y réfléchir un peu, Roxy. »

Ce dernier répondit par un haussement d'épaules. A quoi bon travailler ? Rien ne l'intéressait. Xion avait bien tenté de le convaincre à plusieurs reprises, mais en vain : il était borné, rien ne pouvait y faire. Ses parents lui avaient souvent dit qu'il était un cas « désespéré », et ils devaient sûrement avoir raison, en fait.

Il détourna son regard en direction du sol, comme pour couper court à la conversation. Ce mutisme soudain mit mal à l'aise la jeune fille, qui s'empressa de changer de sujet.

« Bon, et cette annonce alors ? Dit-elle tout en adressant un léger sourire au blond, qui montra tout de suite un signe de satisfaction.

- Viens, on y va maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas te retarder pour ton « devoir important ». - Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son amie. - Espèce d'élève modèle, va. »

L'adolescente émit un petit rire. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'immeuble, et s'empressèrent de monter les deux étages qui les mèneraient à l'appartement. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Roxas ouvrit la porte, non sans un mauvais pressentiment. Et il avait raison. Il vit le visage de Xion se déformer en une grimace effroyable. Elle mit sa main droite devant sa bouche, comme pour masquer sa stupeur. En guise d'excuse, Roxas se contenta de marmonner une phrase à voix basse.

« Ouais, désolé... Pas eu le temps de ranger, en fait. Euh… Tu peux rentrer.

Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la pièce, tout en refermant la porte.

- Tu… Tu es sûr que vous arriverez à vivre ensemble, dans… Dans cet endroit ?

- Mais oui. Y'a juste un peu de ménage à faire, rien de bien grave.

Sûr de lui, il marcha rapidement vers l'ordinateur portable qui se trouvait sur le lit, et manqua de trébucher sur le câble qui traînait par terre.

- Enfin… Un peu de rangement aussi, j'avoue. »

Xion soupira. L'irresponsabilité de Roxas l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Dix-huit ans, et toujours aussi inconscient. Personne ne s'en inquiétait réellement, mais elle savait bien qu'au fond, Roxas n'était pas prêt à s'assumer tout seul il n'y était pas préparé.

« Écoute, Roxas. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais pour une annonce, il faut aussi des photos. Alors tu vas me ranger vite tout ce bordel, pendant que je commence à rédiger. Et ne discute pas, c'est un ordre. »

Elle prit un air professionnel et s'empara de l'ordinateur portable, sous le regard médusé du jeune homme, qui étouffa un soupir.

« C'est la première et dernière fois que je fais ça, j'tiens à l'dire. »

Puis, il se mit froidement à la tâche, le regard haineux. En temps normal, personne ne lui donnait d'ordres, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait. Mais Xion, elle était différente. Elle savait être ferme, et douce à la fois. Elle savait s'y prendre avec lui. Une longue demi-heure passa entre les soupirs de protestation de Roxas, et le silence de Xion, dû à sa concentration.

« Xiiion. J'ai enfin fini, j'en peux plus. »

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille, épuisé. Elle releva la tête, et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, vérifiant que tout était bien en ordre.

« Yeah, c'est parfait ! Quant à moi, j'ai presque fini l'annonce. Il ne manque plus que les photos, annonça-t-elle, le regardant avec insistance.

- J'ai compris, je m'en charge. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire, attrapa son sac et en sortit un appareil photo. Puis, examinant le salon avec précaution, il choisit un angle de vue propice, et prit plusieurs clichés. Enfin, il se dirigea vers les deux chambres et fit de même.

« _J'ai envie de faire un truc, que Xion ne va pas du tout apprécier._ »

Après plusieurs minutes, il revint dans le salon, rejoignant son amie. Il prit le câble de son appareil et le brancha à l'ordinateur.

« Voilà, dis-moi si ça te plaît. »

Il étouffa un petit rire, sous le regard perplexe de l'adolescente. Elle parcourut les photos.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je devrais me méfier ? dit-elle, esquissant un petit sourire. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net devant une image, choquée. Le blond ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Attends, tu comptes vraiment mettre cette photo sur le site ? Mais Roxas, ça craint trop, là !

- Bah quoi ? Je suis désolé mais je conteste. Et puis, la vue de ma figure mimant une magnifique grimace, ça ne peut qu'attirer les gens, ouais.

- T'es vraiment nul, Roxas.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Mais sinon, pour le reste c'est vraiment bien. On va les mettre tout de suite. Tu peux lire l'annonce, et me dire si ça te convient ? »

Le blond acquiesça, puis se concentra sur la lecture, pendant que Xion parcourait le dossier des photos sur l'appareil. Une image des parents de Roxas s'afficha alors.

« C'est parfait, Xion ! Merci… »

Il lui sourit timidement, en signe de remerciement. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'appareil. La vue de ses parents le fit tressaillir aussitôt, il fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille le regarda d'un air compréhensif.

« Il s'est passé quoi avec tes parents, Roxas ? »

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu !<p>

Pour la publication, on devrait sortir un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, si tout se passe bien :)

A bientôt, et nous espérons que vous aurez apprécié !


	2. Leave your roots and keep going

Cloudy : Coucou ! Comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre. On s'est beaucoup amusées à l'écrire avec Dei', et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous aimez, on accepte toutes critiques, négatives ou positives. ^^

Lovedei : Nous remercions également nos deux charmantes bêtas pour leurs corrections ! Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 ~ Leave your roots and keep going<strong>

Assis à la table, Roxas et sa mère se faisaient face en silence. La femme tapotait nerveusement son stylo sur la table. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle faisait encore ses comptes mais à présent, elle se contentait de fixer son fils. Quant à lui, il regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, ne semblant pas faire attention à sa mère. La lumière orangée du soleil couchant pénétrait doucement dans l'appartement, mais elle ne donnait que très peu de chaleur et toute la journée ayant été froide, la nuit risquait d'être glaciale. Quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et le père apparut. La femme, droite sur sa chaise, poussa un soupir d'exaspération et les assauts répétés de son stylo sur le meuble s'accélérèrent.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Sais-tu depuis combien de temps nous t'attendons ? »

L'homme, pris au dépourvu, frotta l'arrière de son crâne en riant nerveusement, gêné.

« Je ne me rappelais plus qu'on devait faire cette sorte de réunion familiale… »

La mère plaqua violemment son stylo et indiqua froidement d'un mouvement de tête la chaise à côté d'elle. Son mari hésita un moment et finit par la rejoindre.

« D'accord, chuchota-t-il, mais pas longtemps, je suis censé rejoindre Tom à une soirée…

- Mais quel âge as-tu ? - Elle haussa d'un ton. - Tu ne vaux vraiment pas mieux que ton fils ! »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un regard à son père qui secouait la tête : toute cette histoire lui donnait l'impression de perdre son temps. Le calme s'installa de nouveau et la mère reprit.

« Nous sommes là pour discuter de ton avenir, Roxas. Jusque-là, j'ai été indulgente : je t'ai laissé faire ce que tu voulais, c'est-à-dire rien du tout ! A présent, ce n'est plus possible. Tu es majeur, tu ne vas tout de même pas passer ta vie à ne rien faire ! N'est-ce pas ? - Elle se tourna vers son époux pour le prendre à témoin. - Nous n'allons pas le laisser gâcher sa vie, tu es d'accord ? »

Il hocha vaguement la tête, pressé d'en finir.

« Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été très présente ces dernières années, poursuivit la femme, mais tu sais que c'est à cause de mon travail très prenant et…

- Dis plutôt que tu ne t'es jamais intéressée à moi, la coupa Roxas. Quand tu as vu que je n'étais pas bon en cours, tu as préféré me rejeter. Que tu me délaisses ne me déplait pas, mais je déteste tes paroles hypocrites. »

Le visage de la mère vira au rouge : elle fronça les sourcils et, énervée, prit une voix suraiguë.

« Comme oses-tu me parler ainsi ? Tu crois savoir mieux que moi ce que je pense ?

- J'en sais quelque chose, maman, rétorqua Roxas. Quand tu papotes avec tes amies et que tu les entends parler de leurs enfants si bien élevés et si doués, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'inventer un fils parfait. - Il prit un ton railleur. - Dommage pour toi que je sois fils unique, et que cette île soit si petite : impossible de leur mentir, elles savent très bien que j'ai abandonné le lycée.

- Ah ! Nous y voilà ! Le lycée, pourquoi as-tu arrêté au milieu de ta seconde, hein ? Si tu avais continué, tu serais au même niveau que tes amis, soit sur le point de passer ton bac ! Mais non, au lieu de ça, monsieur je-me-fiche-de-tout préfère jouer à la console toute la journée ou surfer sur internet ! Tu penses pouvoir aller loin avec ce comportement ? Dis-lui quelque chose, toi ! »

Elle se tourna vers son mari qui écrivait discrètement un texto sur son portable. Il releva rapidement la tête, ne sachant pas trop où en était la dispute.

« Euh oui, essaya-t-il, c'est très mal, Roxas ! Écoute ta mère !

- Ah, bravo, se moqua le blond, voilà la figure paternelle dévoilée au grand jour, quels beaux arguments ! Je ne me rappelais pas que tu étais si soumis ! D'ailleurs, si tu n'étais pas en face de moi en ce moment même, j'suis pas sûr que j'aurais été capable de me souvenir de comment te décrire physiquement. Hé, c'est pas de ma faute, on se voit quoi, trois fois toutes les deux semaines ? En même temps, tu sors tout le temps en laissant la pauvre maman travailler, tu dragues d'autres filles, c'est ça ? Enfin je peux pas te le reprocher, j'te comprends même. »

Les parents ébahis regardaient leur fils, choqués, tandis qu'il leur souriait d'un air taquin, accoudé à la table. La mère se leva d'un bond et rugit.

« Petit insolent ! Ne te crois pas tout permis ! »

Le mari posa la main sur l'épaule de sa femme, la calmant doucement. Elle se rassit en foudroyant du regard son enfant. Le père regardait à présent Roxas différemment : il le fixait droit dans les yeux, l'air sérieux.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pensais ça de moi, Roxas, soupira-t-il, je ne peux malheureusement pas y faire grand-chose, tu as atteint un âge où mes paroles ne te touchent sûrement plus… »

Il prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se calmer intérieurement.

« Nous te laissons une dernière chance. »

La mère, étonnée, tenta de s'opposer mais un signe sec de la main de son mari l'en empêcha. Ce dernier n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde le regard de son fils, et ils s'affrontaient silencieusement.

« Voilà un ultimatum, tu as le choix… Soit tu reprends tes études et tu restes dans la maison. Nous ferons alors en sorte d'être plus présents, à ton écoute, et je te prouverai à quel point j'aime ta mère. Soit tu refuses, et je serai dans l'obligation de te demander de faire ta valise et de quitter cette maison sur le champ. »

La maîtresse de maison hocha doucement la tête, fixant à son tour Roxas. Ce dernier affrontait encore son père du regard. Puis, après quelques minutes de réflexion, il détourna les yeux et se leva lentement. Il alla dans sa chambre, laissant ses parents à la table du salon. Il prit une valise et y entassa un maximum de vêtements et d'autres objets qui lui seraient utiles. Ceci fait, il referma le tout, quitta la pièce et passa devant ses géniteurs sans même leur adresser un regard puis sortit.

« _Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Après tout, j'ai pas besoin d'eux._ »

* * *

><p>Xion resta pensive, assise sur le canapé elle sourit tendrement à son ami qui venait de lui raconter en détail sa mésaventure. Alors comme ça, ses parents avaient craqué… C'était vrai que Roxas n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, et elle se doutait qu'un jour ils n'accepteraient plus cette situation. Mais d'un côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver leur réaction un brin excessive. Le blond était certes un adolescent à problèmes, mais le rejeter ainsi n'arrangerait probablement pas les choses. Et ça, Xion le savait mieux que quiconque : Roxas détestait par-dessus tout se sentir exclu. Compatissante, elle posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son ami, qui s'empressa de relever la tête, l'air surpris. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, il se tourna finalement vers elle, lui adressant un faible sourire.<p>

« Ça va. T'inquiète pas pour moi, va. - Il se leva en trombe. - T'as déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, j'veux pas t'en rajouter davantage, tu sais… »

D'un pas pressé, il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur portable, afin de poster l'annonce qu'il avait préparé avec son amie, tout en fuyant le regard insistant de celle-ci.

« Roxas… Murmura-t-elle, tu es loin d'être une gêne. Je voudrais juste t'aider, mais j'ai l'impression d'être inutile, par moments. »

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il semblait en pleine réflexion.

« T'inquiète pas, j'te dis. J'ai pas besoin d'une deuxième mère, j'en ai déjà assez de la mienne, ça me suffit. »

Résignée, la jeune fille ne répliqua pas. Rien à dire, rien à faire il était comme ça, Roxas. Et si quelqu'un tentait de le raisonner, il fonçait droit dans le mur : parce que Roxas n'en avait que faire, des conseils.

Après un long moment de torture mentale, coupé d'interrogations sans réponses et de soupirs intérieurs, la jeune fille se leva, prête à partir.

« Désolée, j'avais oublié que je devais rendre mon devoir. Tiens-moi au courant pour l'annonce, d'accord ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa avec affection sur la joue. Roxas jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers elle, et quand il vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de l'appartement, il la retint par le bras.

« Ouais. - Il la fixa un moment. - Je… Enfin, prends soin de toi, Xion. Ok ? »

Sa mine boudeuse laissa place à un léger sourire, qui se voulait sincère. L'adolescente acquiesça, souriant à son tour. Puis, elle se libéra de l'emprise du jeune homme, et s'aventura dans le couloir de l'immeuble, après avoir fermé avec précaution la porte. Roxas qui avait accompagné la brunette à la porte s'adossa au mur adjacent puis baissa les yeux et se mit à fixer le sol, l'air absent. Lui et sa putain de fierté. Lui et son putain de caractère. Il s'en voulait ; pour tout, en fait. Lentement, il se laissa tomber le long du mur, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

« _T'es vraiment trop con._ » Pensa-t-il. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, dévoilant un Hayner ébahi. En entendant la voix stridente de son ami, Roxas sursauta.

« Ouaah… Roxas, mon pote… T'as rangé l'appart ! »

Dans un élan de joie, il jeta violemment son sac de cours qui retomba avec fracas sur le sol. Puis, instantanément, il courut vers son ami, qui se contentait d'afficher une mine surprise. S'abaissant à son niveau, Hayner saisit ses épaules et le secoua avec enthousiasme.

« T'es trop génial comme coloc', Roxy ! – Il s'arrêta et afficha un grand sourire. – Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Homme de ménage, ouais. Avec le tablier sexy et tout, ça t'irait plutôt bien, en fait. »

Perplexe, l'intéressé fixa son colocataire en haussant les sourcils. Puis, saisissant l'oreiller qui traînait à coté, il le frappa violemment à la tête.

« Idiot, tu vas voir qui va se retrouver en tablier sexy, finit-il par dire, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

- Ah ouais ? J'voudrais bien voir ça, tiens. »

Ils se chamaillèrent à coups d'oreillers, mêlés aux éclats de rire. Cependant, un léger son les arrêta dans leur élan. Fixant l'ordinateur, Hayner se précipita dessus. Roxas ne broncha pas, il se contenta de l'observer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un message, j'crois. »

Il pianota sur le clavier, et afficha un mail, qu'il s'empressa de lire à haute voix.

« Bonjour, je viens de lire votre annonce, et je suis très intéressé par celle-ci. Je m'appelle Axel, j'ai 22 ans, j'habite actuellement à la cité du crépuscule, et j'ai récemment obtenu une offre d'emploi dans votre ville. Je cherche un appartement en colocation d'une part pour se partager les frais du loyer, de l'autre car je suis quelqu'un de très sociable, qui aime faire de nouvelles rencontres. Contactez-moi si cela vous intéresse. Cordialement, Axel. »

Hayner marqua un court temps de pause, puis se tourna vers l'autre blond.

« Bah, tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais fait l'annonce ? Demanda-t-il avec surprise.

- Si, si. Xion est venue m'aider à la faire, on y a passé tout l'après-midi. »

L'adolescent se leva, puis s'approcha de son ami.

« Ça a l'air intéressant, non… ?

- Ouais, je lui dis quoi ? Je lui donne rendez-vous ?

- Oui. Dis-lui que je viendrai le chercher demain à la cité du crépuscule, à la gare, vers 14h30. Faudrait pas qu'il se perde, le pauvre, répondit Roxas d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ça marche. – Il écrivit une brève réponse, pour lui indiquer l'heure, la date et le lieu du rendez-vous. – N'empêche, t'imagine… On tombe sur un vieux pédophile.

- Bah, tu te démerdes avec, Hay'.

- Très drôle, Roxy, répliqua son ami tout en lui tirant la langue. »

Roxas lui rendit un sourire moqueur, puis se dirigea vers le lit d'Hayner, où il se laissa tomber mollement. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, son ami s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Ça va pas, Roxy ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet. »

Le deuxième blond râla, repoussa violemment la main de son ami, et lui tourna le dos.

« 'Tain, arrête de m'toucher les cheveux. Je vais bien, fous-moi la paix. »

Il avait employé un ton glacial, ce qui eut pour effet de refroidir Hayner, qui s'éloigna.

« Ok, désolé. Mais si y'a un problème, tu peux m'en parler, hein. »

L'autre adolescent ne répondit pas, bien trop borné pour accepter son aide, ou pour s'excuser, simplement. Il était épuisé psychologiquement, surtout. Il y avait eu bien trop d'évènements à la suite, bien trop de prises de têtes, et il n'avait envie que d'une chose : chasser tous ses problèmes, d'un simple claquement de doigt. Hélas, ce n'était jamais aussi facile, alors il préférait attendre, attendre que ça passe, jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir. C'était peut-être la seule solution, après tout.

Il ne se souciait pas de savoir qu'il occupait le lit de son ami : dans ces moments, il considérait que son égoïsme était justifié et permis. Il regarda vaguement par la fenêtre : la nuit était déjà tombée à cause des heures automnales qui commençaient à raccourcir le jour. La lune pleine brillait et de là où il était allongé, Roxas ne pouvait qu'apercevoir quelques étoiles scintiller de mille feux. Un instant, il voulut se lever pour s'accouder au rebord de la fenêtre et mieux admirer la vue, mais il se sentait comme scotché au lit : son corps était lourd et ses pensées brouillées. Soudain il fut pris d'une affreuse migraine et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même en gémissant douloureusement.

_« Tu sais Roxas, il paraît que quand on voit une étoile filante, il faut tout de suite faire un vœu pour qu'il se réalise, mais le garder secret !_

_- Waouuh vraiment ? C'est génial, je veux en voir une alors !_

_- Haha soit un peu patient, tu en verras bientôt une, j'en suis sûr !_

_- J'ai hâte ! Je sais déjà ça sera quoi mon vœu ! Ça sera celui de… »_

Roxas se prit la tête entre ses mains, la douleur commençait lentement à se dissiper. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours eu des migraines. Elles étaient plus ou moins violentes et parfois accompagnées de bribes de phrases incompréhensibles : comme des souvenirs qu'il n'aurait jamais vécus... Il ne chercha pas plus à les comprendre, habitué, et se contenta de fermer les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir. Il voulait mettre un terme à cette journée, en finir avec ses problèmes pendant un moment et se sentir de nouveau libre.

Il trouva le sommeil assez rapidement, sa nuit se fit d'une traite et il s'éveilla le lendemain aux alentours de huit heures. C'était le week-end, donc Hayner pouvait se permettre une grasse matinée. Il dormait paresseusement sur le canapé, totalement étalé, une jambe sortant de dessous sa couette, la bouche entr'ouverte. Roxas pouffa légèrement, passa discrètement à côté de lui et hésita une demi seconde avant de prendre un verre d'eau et de le vider sur le visage de son ami qui se réveilla dans un sursaut.

Le responsable ricana tandis qu'Hayner, encore sous le choc du réveil le regardait, éberlué. Quand il réalisa enfin ce qu'il se passait, il sourit brièvement d'un air taquin et choppa le poignet de l'autre adolescent puis le fit basculer sur le canapé. Roxas poussa un petit cri surpris et se laissa aller à la torture chatouilleuse de son ami. Il tentait de se dépêtrer de l'emprise du garçon qui le bloquait sous son corps mais en vain : pris de fou rire il n'arrivait pas à canaliser assez de force pour s'enfuir ou contre-attaquer. Enfin, Hayner s'arrêta et laissa son colocataire, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rougies, souffler un peu. Il se recula et s'assit à côté de lui plutôt que sur lui. Commencer la journée par une bataille avait au moins le mérite de bien réveiller.

« Merci d'avoir bousillé l'une de mes rares grasses mat' Roxy.

- De rien, rétorqua le concerné, tu comprends que me lever tout seul me déprimais un peu ! »

Hayner poussa un soupir, secouant la tête non sans un sourire amusé. Il se leva et ramena de la cuisine un paquet de gâteaux qu'ils partagèrent en silence. Après un instant d'hésitation, Roxas prit la parole.

« Hum Hayner… A propos d'hier soir tu sais…

- C'est bon, pas besoin de le dire. Tu devais juste être fatigué. »

Il lui adressa un sourire se voulant rassurant et hésita à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais il connaissait d'avance sa réaction et ne voulait pas le mettre de nouveau en colère. Roxas le remercia d'un hochement de tête de ne pas le forcer à parler. Car Roxas détestait s'excuser, il détestait devoir se justifier, il détestait être en tort et quand il l'était, il ne voulait jamais l'avouer. C'était une habitude prise, comme celle de ne pas obéir aux règles : il voulait être toujours libre, avoir le contrôle sur sa vie, même si dans le fond, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'a contrôlait pas du tout. Évidemment, ça aussi il le niait. Il se devait de garder son allure d'aigle royal : libre et majestueux, sûr de lui et dominant, pour mieux cacher ses faiblesses qu'il ne montrerait à personne. Hayner tenta de changer de sujet pour un autre pas plus réjouissant mais il devait savoir quelque chose.

« Hey… Maintenant que ton coup de gueule est passé, je peux être mis au courant de la raison de ton arrivée chez moi ? »

Roxas fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pas que ça l'embêtait d'en parler à Hayner, bien sûr, c'était son meilleur pote, il pouvait tout lui dire, mais repenser à la dispute ne faisait que l'ennuyer. Il poussa un long soupir explicite et s'avachit sur le canapé.

« Te force pas si tu veux pas en parler… »

L'adolescent secoua la tête et dans un haussement d'épaules, il lui raconta avec détachement son histoire. Hayner écouta sans émettre un commentaire. A la fin de la tirade de Roxas, l'autre adolescent hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, sachant qu'approfondir le sujet serait inutile, pire, il agacerait son ami pour rien. Les deux garçons retombèrent alors dans le silence. Finalement ils passèrent la matinée à regarder la télé et à jouer aux jeux vidéo tout en surveillant l'heure.

« Je dois vraiment y aller ? Demanda Roxas en insistant sur le « vraiment » une fois que l'heure du rendez-vous fut arrivée.

- Question rhétorique n'est-ce pas ? »

Roxas soupira une énième fois et se laissa glisser le long du canapé pour se retrouver par terre et à ce moment trouver le courage de se lever. Il s'habilla rapidement, prit ses clés et sortit en faisant un signe de la main pour saluer Hayner. A peine fut-il dehors, le froid s'infiltra sous ses vêtements, un frisson parcourut son corps mais bientôt il s'habitua à la sensation. Une bourrasque agita ses cheveux blonds, il mit sa main en visière pour mieux voir le paysage et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire devant la gare. Les rails, à la surface de l'eau claire, y flottaient de manière presque surréaliste, ancrés à l'écume comme ils auraient été intégrés au bitume. Xion et lui n'étaient encore que des enfants quand la construction de la gare avait commencé. A l'époque, pour rejoindre le continent, il fallait obligatoirement utiliser des bateaux. Aujourd'hui c'était un choix à prendre, mais le train permettait une traversée bien plus rapide.

Il pénétra dans l'espace clos de la gare, submergé par la soudaine chaleur, le crissement strident des trains et la proximité des passagers avec leurs valises, angoissés à l'idée d'être en retard et n'hésitant donc pas à bousculer quiconque passerait devant eux. Avec un soupir, il s'engouffra dans cette agitation. Pour le forcer, lui, Roxas, à se déplacer aussi loin avec tout ce monde qu'il détestait, ce nouveau colocataire avait intérêt à en valoir réellement la peine !

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Prochain chapitre : l'arrivée d'Axel ! En espérant vous voir au rendez-vous la prochaine fois ! Kisu bye~ !<p> 


	3. Detonation

Lovedei : Hey ! Nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! *meurt* Seulement pour vous présenter notre humble chapitre, qui, nous le souhaitons, vous plaira !

Cloudy : Coucou, nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Voilà enfin l'arrivée fracassante d'Axel... xD Merci à nos deux bêta-lectrice ainsi qu'à nos deux lectrices pour leurs gentilles reviews =) En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 ~ Detonation<strong>

La patience est une qualité qui peut s'avérer précieuse, dans certains moments. Cependant, elle n'est pas propre à chacun, et peut se manifester sous une tout autre forme : l'impatience.

Une heure, quarante-trois minutes c'était le temps exact depuis lequel il attendait, dans une gare paumée, dans un trou paumé d'ailleurs, il était lui-même paumé. Et il en avait marre, marre du ronronnement incessant des trains, des cris des gamins qui s'amusaient, et de ce gars, surtout : Axel. Le potentiel futur colocataire, qui venait de lui poser un beau lapin.

« _Enfoiré._ »

Grognant d'agacement, Roxas se leva du banc qu'il occupait, et se hâta de remonter dans le train. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, le blond n'était vraiment pas patient. Il scruta le wagon d'un rapide coup d''œil, et s'installa sur un siège, coté fenêtre. Il s'accouda au rebord, exaspéré, tout en fermant les yeux pour faire le vide dans son esprit et ne pas piquer une crise de nerfs. Cela fit son effet, car il se sentit aussitôt un peu plus apaisé, juste ce qu'il fallait. Mais cet état de sérénité fut de courte durée et s'arrêta brutalement quand il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir en face de lui. Sa respiration était saccadée et rapide.

Intrigué, Roxas leva les yeux vers le trouble-fête aussitôt, il vit une masse impressionnante de cheveux roux, laissant apparaître de grands yeux verts, et un style vestimentaire décontracté, se résumant à une simple chemise en jean superposée à un pantalon noir – surpris, il eut un mouvement de recul. C'était un homme, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. L'inconnu laçait ses chaussures, sous le regard interrogateur de l'adolescent. Quand il eut fini, il soupira et regarda sa montre, d'un air profondément blasé. – Roxas dévisagea le rouquin il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais quelque chose le dérangeait, et sa mauvaise humeur accentuait cette impression. Soudain, il croisa le regard du type, qui aussitôt, afficha un air tout aussi troublé que lui. Les deux garçons se fixèrent silencieusement, pendant plusieurs interminables secondes. Fronçant les sourcils, Roxas coupa brutalement court à cet échange, et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Seul bémol il pouvait y apercevoir le reflet du roux, qui semblait ne pas le quitter des yeux. Dans un premier temps, le blond n'y fit pas attention, essayant de canaliser sa rage. Mais son regard se fit de plus en plus insistant : bouillonnant de colère, l'adolescent se redressa brusquement, droit sur son siège, et soutint à son tour le regard perçant de l'adulte.

« Y'a un problème ? Finit-il par cracher, ne tenant plus. »

En face, l'homme ne répliqua pas tout de suite, bien trop surpris par l'agressivité de son interlocuteur.

« Oh… Non. – Il sourit, gêné. – Désolé, j'me suis pas rendu compte. – Il secoua la tête, tout en soupirant. – C'est cette histoire de retard, ça me met dans tous mes états.

- Ouais, bah j'espère ! C'est pas le moment de m'énerver, pigé ? »

Le rouquin mit un certain temps à réagir, puis il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Mauvaise journée ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton relativement calme.

- Écoute. J'te connais pas, tu m'connais pas. J'ai pas envie d'engager la conversation avec toi, là, maintenant. Je viens d'attendre plus de deux heures un pauv' type, qui n'a même pas été fichu de se pointer au rendez-vous. Alors, tu crois vraiment que j'suis d'humeur à « papoter » ? Bah non. – Il s'enfonça dans son siège, et se murmura à lui-même. – Axel de mes deux… »

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe sur son voisin, qui poussa un hoquet de surprise.

« Oh non… Lâcha-t-il, la main devant la bouche. Euh… Écoute, si je te disais que… 'Fin… - il prit une profonde inspiration – C'est moi, Axel. Et j'ai effectivement deux heures de retard sur mon rendez-vous… »

Moment de solitude.

Le visage du blond n'exprimait aucune émotion distincte il se contenta de se redresser, s'accoudant sur ses genoux, le visage enfoui dans les mains. Fixant Axel, il esquissa un petit sourire.

« Attends… T'es sérieux, là ?

- Bah, ouais… »

Roxas ne répliqua pas il se contentait de regarder Axel, d'un regard vide, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis, lentement, il se leva tout en s'approchant de lui. Il posa délicatement sa main sur le torse de son voisin, qui ne protesta pas, visiblement trop choqué. D'un coup sec, il l'empoigna par le col de la chemise, et le ramena vers lui. Son visage s'était crispé, et reflétait maintenant une vive colère. L'adolescent hurla.

« Connard ! Tu crois que j'ai qu'ça à faire, hein ? Mais bordel, va te faire foutre ! »

Il lâcha brutalement le corps du plus âgé, qui retomba violemment sur le siège sans saisir vraiment tout de suite ce qui lui était arrivé. Voyant Roxas s'éloigner, il se leva brusquement et le saisit par le bras.

« Attends… - Il réfléchit un court instant. – Je suis désolé, je comprends que tu sois énervé. Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi une dernière chance de me racheter. Je suis là, maintenant. Tu es toujours d'accord pour que je vienne visiter…?

- Non, mais… Lâche-moi ! – Il se débattit et s'arracha à l'emprise du roux. – Tu t'crois au Pays des Bisounours, là ? Non, parce que j'en ai vaguement l'impression. – Il inspira profondément, le temps de se calmer. – Comme j'ai un minimum de sympathie, et que tu as quand même pris la peine de te déplacer, j'vais pas te dire non. Mais fais gaffe ! C'pas une raison pour profiter de ma gentillesse, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Pigé ? »

Axel acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le blond prit une mine renfrognée, et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre.

« On arrive, d'ailleurs… »

Le crissement du train se fit entendre une fois le véhicule à l'arrêt, les portes s'ouvrirent, et Roxas sortit rapidement sur le quai, n'attendant pas l'adulte qui s'empressa de le suivre en courant.

« Eh, attends-moi ! »

Roxas ne broncha pas, accélérant toujours un peu plus le pas. Les deux garçons marchaient côte à côte, regardant droit devant eux. Ils rejoignirent rapidement la plage.

« Au fait… Tu t'appelles comment ? Je n'ai pas pensé à te le demander tout à l'heure, osa questionner Axel, fixant le petit blond qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Ah, c'est vrai. – Il haussa les épaules. – Moi c'est Roxas. »

Surprit, Axel détourna son regard sur la mer. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, perdu sans ses pensées. Puis, il fit un grand sourire, et prit un ton enjoué.

« C'est plutôt joli, Roxas. C'est pas commun, j'aime bien. T'habites ici depuis longtemps ?

- Euh… Si tu l'dis. Ouais, j'ai toujours vécu là. J'connais pas beaucoup d'autres coins…

- Oh, je vois. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu ici, ça n'a pas beaucoup changé, à part la gare qui était en travaux avant. Ça fait plaisir en tout cas, j'aimais bien cette île. »

Non sans étonnement, Roxas se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« T'es déjà venu ? Mais t'es dingue, c'est un coin paumé, ici. Pourquoi tu perds ton temps à revenir dans cet endroit ?

- Bah, j'y ai quand même passé mon enfance. C'est par pure nostalgie, surtout. »

Le vent frais vint frapper de plein fouet son visage, et il se protégea en positionnant son bras devant ses yeux.

« Mais, y'a autre chose aussi. J'ai fait du mal à certaines personnes, je voudrais les revoir au moins une fois, pour m'excuser.

- C'est quoi, leur nom ? Je les connais peut-être. »

Le rouquin esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

« Je ne pense pas, non. Et puis, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elles soient encore là… »

Un lourd silence s'installa, et bientôt seul le bruit du vent et des pas dans le sable fut perceptible. Roxas s'approcha d'Axel, brandit son poing, et le pointa dans sa direction.

« Si j'les connais et que tu leur as fait du mal, j'te préviens, j'te casse la gueule, dit-il d'un ton calme, un sourire vainqueur accroché aux lèvres. »

Axel roula les yeux, et soupira.

« Oh lala, quelle vulgarité, Roxas, se moqua-t-il. »

Le plus jeune grogna de mécontentement, et pointa du doigt un immeuble se trouvant à sa droite.

« C'est là, on est arrivés. »

Il sortit ses clés, fit signe à Axel de le suivre, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Ils se rendirent au troisième étage, au numéro 58. Roxas entrouvrit la porte, laissant passer Axel devant lui.

« J'vais pas te bouffer, entre. »

Le roux s'exécuta, il entra rapidement dans l'appartement et en observa tous les recoins. Il s'empara d'une peluche qui traînait sur le canapé, amusé. Le blond soupira, l'arracha de ses mains et alla s'étaler mollement sur le sofa.

« Touche pas. C'est le doudou de mon coloc', Hayner. – Il la balança à côté de lui. – Bon bah écoute, j'te laisse visiter, moi j'me repose. Bonne visite ! »

Roxas pouffa, sortit son portable, brancha les écouteurs, mit en route la musique et ferma les yeux.

« _Vive la courtoisie._ » Pensa le rouquin, exaspéré.

Il s'aventura tout d'abord dans les chambres, puis découvrit la salle de bain. Il inspecta le tout rapidement et se redirigea vers l'une des chambres. Celle-ci était totalement vide alors que l'autre était visiblement habitée, à en juger par les affaires et les habits éparpillés partout. Il sortit de la pièce et interpella gentiment le blond qui avait les yeux clos, concentré sur sa musique.

« Excuse-moi ? »

L'adolescent ouvrit un œil et enleva l'un de ses écouteurs.

« Il y a une chambre qui est vide, j'imagine que c'est la mienne. Mais, hum… Comment dire, hésita le rouquin, il n'y a même pas de lit ?

- Naaan ? Sérieux ? Eh bah putain, j'avais pas vu ! Je dois être aveugle ou un truc dans le genre ! – Il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre. – Mais nan, je blague ! T'es con ou quoi ? Bien sûr qu'elle est vide, 'manquerait plus qu'on la remplisse pour toi !

- Ah… J'avais pas compris ça dans l'annonce.

- Alors t'avais mal compris ! »

Axel dodelina de la tête dans le but de relancer la conversation.

« Bon, je m'achèterai le nécessaire alors… Mais dis-moi, il n'y a que deux chambres, tu dors où toi ? »

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel et montra le canapé sur lequel il était allongé.

« Parfois je squatte la chambre de Hay' à sa place. – Il haussa les épaules. – Je pense que j'alternerai avec lui ou un truc dans le genre, histoire que je me fasse pas tout le temps avoir, je paye aussi pour cet appart' !

- Oh je vois. Je pourrai échanger avec toi aussi alors, si tu veux, maintenant que je vais devenir votre coloc'. – Axel lui sourit gentiment. – Mais dis-moi, comment tu payes ? Tu travailles ? »

Le blondinet se crispa et ferma les yeux en remettant ses écouteurs.

« Non. »

Ce seul mot venait de clore la conversation, et le rouquin l'avait bien compris, il ne chercha donc pas à insister. Il retourna faire le tour de l'appartement en attendant. Le cliquetis des clés tournant dans la serrure se fit bientôt faiblement entendre et Hayner entra dans l'appartement, un sac en plastique dans la main. Il regarda de droite à gauche avant d'apercevoir son colocataire affalé sur le canapé en train d'écouter de la musique. D'une voix suffisamment forte pour que ce dernier puisse l'entendre malgré ses écouteurs, il lui lança quelques mots.

« Bah, il est déjà parti le pédophile ? »

Roxas releva la tête, enleva un écouteur et gloussa en indiquant la chambre d'un signe du menton.

« T'as qu'à aller te faire violer, il est là-bas, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! »

Axel sortit alors de la pièce, gêné, mais heureusement pour lui, Hayner l'était également.

« Ah euh, désolé c'est… Hmm… Un délire, tu vois.

- T'inquiète y'a pas de pépin, je comprends parfaitement, ça peut être bizarre d'avoir un colocataire qu'on ne connaît pas du tout…

- Ouais, voilà ! »

Ils gloussèrent tous les deux nerveusement. Hayner se racla la gorge et entreprit d'ouvrir une discussion.

« Alors, l'appart te plaît ? Questionna-t-il.

- Ouais il est super, je pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Je pense que vous allez devoir me supporter un bon bout de temps !

- Eh bah, ça nous pose pas de problème, t'as l'air d'être un type bien !

- Un type bien à qui il faut acheter une montre, grogna Roxas, ou alors c'est qu'il a un sérieux problème avec les heures de rendez-vous…

- Je suis vraiment-vraiment-vraiment désolé, psalmodia Axel en joignant les mains comme pour le prier de l'excuser. »

Le blondinet l'ignora puis se releva et rangea son portable, laissant ainsi une place à l'adulte qui en profita pour s'asseoir. Tandis qu'il allait déposer ses courses dans la cuisine, Hayner, tout sourire, passa à côté de Roxas en lui tapotant la tête et s'adressa à Axel.

« Fais pas gaffe au gamin, c'est une vraie plaie mais tu t'y habitueras vite. Enfin, t'y seras bien obligé, rajouta-t-il plus bas.

- La plaie t'emmerde, répliqua calmement le concerné.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Roxy ! »

Le jeune homme sortit une bouteille du sac en plastique et se redirigea vers ses deux colocataires.

« Attrape ! »

Le blond envoya la bouteille de coca à Roxas qui la réceptionna en émettant un léger « cool ! ». Axel était sagement assis sur le canapé à côté du blondinet. Il eut un moment d'hésitation quand il vit l'adolescent peiner à ouvrir la bouteille, mais il se retint de l'aider, sachant pertinemment la réaction agressive qu'aurait l'autre. Le bouchon céda enfin entre ses mains et très vite, un son presque inaudible retentit, indiquant que la bouteille était bien ouverte. Pourtant, un aspect imprévu se passa soudain : la mousse montait dangereusement, trop rapidement pour que la suite se déroule correctement. Effectivement, sans bouger d'un cil, Roxas se laissa asperger par le jet de coca qu'il reçut en plein visage, tout comme Axel qui se tenait encore à côté de lui. Le liquide dégoulinait sur les mains du blond, ses cheveux étaient trempés tout comme l'était son visage. Impassible, il mit un certain temps à réagir avant de s'essuyer du revers de la manche le visage, avec une lenteur inquiétante. Hayner, crispé, ne disait mot. Dans sa tête, le proverbe « le calme avant la tempête » prenait tout son sens à ce moment précis. Le rouquin, lui, ne bougeait pas non plus, il attendait patiemment la réaction de l'autre.

Toujours assis, Roxas tourna la tête vers Hayner qui lui sourit nerveusement, il ne le sentait vraiment pas… D'un bond, l'adolescent se releva et jeta avec rage la bouteille encore ouverte sur son ami, qui la rattrapa tant bien que mal non sans recevoir à son tour quelques gouttes du liquide brunâtre.

« Raaah putain ! Beugla Roxas. Ça t'apprendra à trottiner quand tu rentres avec une boisson gazeuse ! Tu l'as secouée exprès ou quoi ? A cause de toi je suis trempé ! T'as vu mes cheveux ? Et toi ! –Il se tourna vers Axel.- Toi aussi t'as bien été mouillé, hein ? Bah voilà, ça c'est pour m'avoir laissé poireauter deux heures à la gare ! »

Les poings serrés, énervé au possible, Roxas maugréait au milieu du salon. Hayner se précipita dans la salle de bain et attrapa une serviette, avec celle-ci il essuya les cheveux du blond et le força à s'asseoir tandis que l'adolescent continuait à grogner.

« C'est rien, regarde, ils sont pas si trempés tes cheveux, tenta Hayner. Et puis on en a tous pris, c'est pas comme si t'étais le seul ! »

Il lui fit un grand sourire tout en continuant de frictionner sa tête avec la serviette et doucement, le jeune homme se calma. Hayner caressa amicalement la joue du garçon en lui chuchotant gentiment quelques mots.

« Voilà, c'est bon. Ils sont encore humides, mais bientôt ils seront aussi secs que tout à l'heure ! –Il lui sourit de plus belle.- Tu veux du coca maintenant ? »

Roxas fronça les sourcils et hocha lentement la tête. Axel avait regardé toute la scène d'un air ébahi. Apparemment, Hayner connaissait très bien le blondinet et il savait comment le calmer… Le deuxième blond revint avec trois verres et apporta la bouteille. Dans un soupir, Roxas la regarda.

« Elle est déjà à moitié vide, quel gâchis…

- Tu sais, reprit Hayner avec un sourire taquin, si une certaine personne ne m'avait pas envoyé la bouteille dessus, il y en aurait eu un peu plus.

- T'as dit quoi ? Vociféra l'autre blond.

- Qui, moi ? J'ai rien dit ! »

Il lui tira la langue mais lui tendit un verre rempli en lot de consolation. Roxas le prit et poussa un soupir dédaigneux, relevant légèrement la tête comme pour le prendre de haut et se levant du canapé.

« Si l'on me cherche, dit-il avec un accent d'aristocrate, je serai en train de me reposer dans vos appartements, mon cher Hayner, Comte du coca qui gicle partout.

- Faites, faites ma douce princesse du pays des cheveux trempés, répondit le concerné, je viendrai vous y chercher en cas de besoin. Mais ne voulez-vous donc pas nous offrir l'obligeance de rester à nos côtés pour faire connaissance avec le gentilhomme Axel de la contrée de la pédophilie ?

- Oh, ne vous encombrez point de ma présence, continua le rouquin, après tous ces évènements, je peux parfaitement comprendre que la princesse soit épuisée ! Je ne veux en aucun cas causer plus de soucis que je n'en ai déjà provoqués ! Et puis, nous avons encore le temps devant nous pour faire connaissance.

- Vous avez bien raison, très cher ! Aussi, je me retire de ce pas pour que mes beaux cheveux puissent enfin retrouver leur éclat d'antan. – Il s'arrêta au pas de la porte. – Oh, et… Pourquoi faut toujours que ça soit moi la princesse ?

- Quelle question ! Parce que t'es le plus exigeant et le plus mignon, Roxy ! »

Hayner lui fit un petit clin d'œil après sa réplique tandis que le blondinet claquait rageusement sa porte.

« Va te faire foutre ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes restés dans le salon éclatèrent de rire. Ils se servirent chacun un verre et commencèrent à discuter.

« Je suis content que tu aies joué le jeu ! Commença le plus jeune. Ça nous arrive parfois de partir en free style comme ça ! Et puis, ça permet de détendre l'atmosphère après l'une de ses crises.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais rassure-moi, il n'en fait pas tout le temps, de ces excès de colère ? »

Hayner grimaça et reprit.

« Non, pas tous les jours, enfin presque… Ouais, en fait si, mais tu sais, c'est facilement supportable ! Faut juste prendre l'habitude. Et je t'avais prévenu, c'est une vraie plaie, je vis avec lui depuis seulement quelques jours et j'ai déjà été plusieurs fois confronté à ce genre de situations.

- Hm… Je vois. Eh bien, au moins ça fait partie de son charme !

- Ah ça, tu l'as dit ! »

Les deux garçons rigolèrent, chacun reprenant une gorgée de coca. D'un geste rapide, Hayner reposa ensuite son verre et se tourna vers Axel.

« Alors, tu comptes emménager quand ?

- Et bien… Dans la mesure du possible, avant la semaine prochaine. Mais tout dépend de ce qui te convient le mieux !

- Oh, moi je m'en fiche. Demain, dans une semaine, ou même dès aujourd'hui, c'toi qui décides ! De toute façon, Roxas est toujours ici. Il pourra t'aider à monter les cartons, moi je rentre des cours vers dix-huit heures.

- Vraiment ? Bah… Dans ce cas, je peux emménager demain. – Il lui adressa un sourire. – C'est vraiment gentil, en tout cas. D'ailleurs, tu fais quoi comme études ? »

Tout en murmurant un bref « Attends », le blond se leva et prit quelques papiers qui traînaient sur la table. Puis, il se dirigea vers Axel et les lui tendit, esquissant un léger clin d'œil. Le rouquin le remercia et sortit un stylo de sa poche.

« Voilà les papiers, tu dois les remplir pour rendre tout ça officiel. – Il s'assit à côté du jeune homme. – Sinon, j'suis encore au lycée, en terminale. J'ai mes examens dans pas longtemps, et j'peux te dire qu'entre les cris de Roxas et le tapage nocturne des voisins du dessous, c'est pas toujours simple de réviser ! Expliqua-t-il, tout en pouffant légèrement. Et toi, tu travailles dans quoi exactement ?

- Haha, ça ne m'étonne pas de Roxas, je sens que ça ne va pas être aussi facile que je ne le pensais. Moi j'travaille dans l'informatique, je répare les ordis, je traque les virus et tout ça, quoi. - Il marqua une courte pause, avant de reprendre la parole. – Mais, tu m'as bien dit que Roxas restait ici toute la journée, tout à l'heure… Il ne va pas en cours ? »

D'un air désolé, Hayner fixa longuement le garçon à ses côtés. Puis, il se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de s'assurer que Roxas n'écoutait pas leur conversation. Une fois fixé, il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé - il en profita pour allumer la télévision. Passant frénétiquement la main dans ses cheveux, il prit une grande inspiration.

« C'est compliqué, en fait... Il a arrêté de venir en cours y'a deux ans, environ. Je ne le connaissais pas super bien, à l'époque, mais il avait la réputation du mec qui séchait tout l'temps et qui se faisait très souvent renvoyer pour insolence. Bref, je pense simplement qu'il supportait mal l'ambiance du lycée. – Il haussa les épaules. – Mais tu sais, quand on le connaît bien, il n'est pas vraiment méchant dans le fond. C'est juste que… 'Fin, il se méfie beaucoup des inconnus. »

Acquiesçant doucement, Axel termina le remplissage des papiers qu'il tendit alors à Hayner. Celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire en guise de réponse.

« Cool ! Merci. J'vais voir ce que fait Roxas, je reviens. »

Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers sa chambre – Il toqua à la porte, tout en appelant son ami.

« Roxy ! Faut qu'tu viennes, j'dois te parler. »

Dans un premier temps, Hayner entendit un soupir de protestation. La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant place au deuxième blond affichant un air blasé et fatigué.

« Euh… Tu vas bien, Rox' ? T'es tout pâle, et t'as les yeux genre… Bizarres.

- J'vais bien, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, c'est tout. Qu'est-c'que tu veux ?

- Axel a signé les papiers, il emménage demain. Faudra qu'tu l'aides à monter les cartons, et tout. Ce serait cool. T'es d'accord ? »

Roxas fronça les sourcils, baissa la tête et grogna légèrement. Dans un soupir, il articula un bref « Hm, ok. » Hayner afficha alors un grand sourire et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en guise de remerciement. Puis, s'éloignant tout en faisant signe à Axel de s'approcher, il appuya dès lors son discours de grands signes avec ses mains.

« Oh, puis j'me disais que, vous pourriez aller choisir les meubles de la chambre d'Axel ensemble histoire de faire plus ample connaissance ! – Il fit un clin d'œil au rouquin. – A Ikea par exemple, c'est cool ça, Ikea. »

Un long silence s'installa, Hayner resta crispé, attendant une réponse de la part de ses deux colocataires. Face à leur manque de réaction, il soupira.

« Euh… Vous m'suivez toujours ? J'sais pas moi, dites quelque chose, dit-il d'un ton un peu gêné.

- Hors de question, déclara Roxas, les bras croisés. J'vais pas me faire chier à accompagner ce gars à Ikea, il est grand, il peut y aller tout seul t'sais.

- Roxy ! – Hayner lui prit les mains, le regardant d'un air suppliant. – S'il te plaît, fais un p'tit effort… J'te demande pas grand-chose. »

L'autre adolescent fixa son ami un moment, toujours impassible. Sous le regard insistant d'Hayner, il finit par craquer et dégagea ses mains des siennes.

« Non, mais… J'fais ça pour toi, hein. Sûrement pas pour l'autre abruti. – Il se tourna vers Axel en le pointant du doigt. – Et toi, t'as pas intérêt à être en retard… J'te jure, si tu fais ça, tu vas vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point je peux être insupportable, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire narquois.

- Euh, non, répliqua Hayner. Moi aussi, je sais.

- Arrête, j'ai dit ça pour faire classe. Casse pas tout ! Il gloussa légèrement, suivi d'Hayner et d'Axel.

- C'est gentil à toi, Roxas. Je tâcherai d'être à l'heure, promis ! Sur ce, je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici plus longtemps. Merci de m'avoir accueilli. – Il se tourna vers Hayner. – Je te recontacte dans la soirée, d'accord ?

- Pas d'problème ! Roxas, tu pourrais peut-être lui passer ton numéro, aussi ? »

L'intéressé ne réagit pas, regardant d'un air mauvais les deux autres garçons. Brutalement, il claqua la porte, grommelant quelques mots.

« Crève. »

Le sourire nerveux, Hayner se tourna vers Axel. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Désolé pour ça, tu verras, demain il sera calmé ! »

Face au manque de réaction du plus âgé, Hayner tourna la tête vers lui. Le rouquin semblait ailleurs, il regardait fixement un coin. Le blond dirigea son regard vers l'objet concerné : c'était une photo de Xion, encadrée fièrement à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il se plaça devant celle-ci afin d'attirer l'attention d'Axel.

« C'est cette photo qui te fait tant d'effet ? – Il pouffa légèrement. – C'est Xion, la meilleure amie de Roxas. Elle vient souvent ici, tu finiras bien par la rencontrer, va. »

Sortant de son état de réflexion, le roux sourit brièvement au plus jeune. Il alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée, et prononça une phrase avant de sortir et de s'aventurer dans le couloir.

« Passe une bonne soirée. »

Une fois à l'extérieur, Axel ne put s'empêcher de murmurer.

« Alors comme ça, tu es toujours ici… Xion. » 

* * *

><p>Lovedei : J'espère que ça vous aura plu. D'ailleurs, j'y pense, mais joyeuse pâque à tous ! Faites attention avec les chocolats ! Donnez-nous en plutôt ! Quoi ? On a pas le droit ...? Bon, et une review alors ? Ça coûte moins cher et ça fait autant plaisir, si ce n'est plus, n'est-ce pas ? :D<p>

A la prochaine~


	4. Let's have fun now !

Cloudy-L : Coucou ! Désolée pour ce petit retard, mais bon, on est en vacances et entre les révisions et les séjours à la mer (petite référence à Dei' ;) ), on n'a pas forcément le temps de publier tout en temps et en heure ^^' Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. ^^

Lovedei : Arg mince, j'ai été grillée... Alors oui, le l'avoue ! Je suis partie une semaine pour prendre un peu l'air, voilà ! Mais voyez comme on vous aime, chers lecteurs : ça fait deux nuits de suite qu'on écrit jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit pour vous concocter des chapitres qui, nous l'espérons, vous plairont ! Alors enjoy ! Et encore merci à nos fidèles lectrices ! On adore vos reviews \o/**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 ~ Let's have fun now !<br>**

Trop mou. Trop dur. Grinçant. Moelleux et pas mal… Mais il dégageait une odeur bizarre. Et celui-là ? Bras écartés, l'un des deux jeunes hommes basculait de droite à gauche, rebondissant légèrement dessus puis, marquant une pause, il se releva.

« Nan.

- Nan ?

- Je répète : nan.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est nan, j'l'aime pas, un point c'est tout !

- Mais c'est MON lit !

- Hey ! Je compte bien venir dormir dedans quelques fois ! »

La jeune vendeuse regardait ses deux clients, un blondinet et un rouquin, se chamailler comme des gamins. Elle tenait dans ses fines mains les papiers qui décrivaient rapidement les différents lits présents dans l'immense magasin. Elle ne les interrompit pas, gênée, et à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas du tout où se mettre.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir, s'énerva le blond, bah je le trouve trop dur, voilà !

- Mon dieu, s'impatienta lentement mais sûrement le roux, mais tu as vraiment le dos fragile ma parole ! Je peux t'appeler la Princesse au petit pois ?

- Va te faire foutre ! Grogna l'autre en réponse. C'est toi qui payes, autant que je demande ce qu'il y a de mieux !

- Roxas, où l'égoïsme et l'agressivité font très bon ménage, ironisa le plus grand. »

Pour seule réplique, le plus jeune enchaîna de nouveau deux ou trois mots vulgaires dont il avait le secret. Les autres clients se retournaient à présent, certains allaient même jusqu'à s'arrêter pour écouter l'échange animé, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. La vendeuse, terrifiée, leur demandait de parler moins fort. Mais rien n'y faisait, ils étaient trop empêtrés dans leur dispute pour pouvoir entendre les supplications de la jeune fille. Soudain, comme un sauveur, un autre vendeur, plus sûr de lui, arriva à la rescousse de la demoiselle. Il posa avec délicatesse sa main sur l'épaule du blondinet qui le foudroya du regard. Amusé, le vendeur prit un air léger et hypocritement agréable.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que cela ? Une dispute de couple ? Messieurs, je peux vous certifier que ce modèle est le meilleur que nous ayons pour vous satisfaire. Certes vous le trouvez un peu dur, mais c'est le matelas neuf qui vous donne cette impression, je vous assure qu'après quelques nuits d'ébats amoureux dedans, si je peux me permettre l'expression, vous le trouverez idyllique. »

Un ange passa. La bouche de Roxas resta grande ouverte et les yeux d'Axel, plus qu'exorbités. Voyant que son colocataire était bien trop choqué pour placer une phrase, il décida de s'en charger.

« Pardon…?

- Oui, il se ramollira à l'usure, je vous le garantis !

- Non, je ne… Je ne parle pas de ça, bredouilla Axel, vous avez dit… Couple ? »

Les deux vendeurs échangèrent un regard marqué d'incompréhension.

« Oui, vous ne l'êtes pas ? Je veux dire… -il se tourna vers la jeune fille- vous avez vu comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum… Oui, répondit timidement l'interrogée. Vous venez acheter un lit double ensemble, vous vous disputez comme un jeune couple et vous avez l'air très… Proches. »

Double choc. Puis, comme l'attendait depuis un moment Axel, un hurlement vint briser le silence ambiant.

« QUOI ? Mais on n'est pas ensemble, vociféra Roxas. C'est quoi ce putain de malentendu ? On est co-lo-ca-taires bordel !

- M-mais vous disiez vouloir dormir dans son lit et…

- C'est parce qu'on échange, l'interrompit violemment le blond, pour que je ne dorme pas tout le temps sur le canapé !

- Je ne savais pas, pardon, je… »

La jeune fille, sous la pression, éclata en sanglots et face à cette réaction, l'adolescent se sentit extrêmement gêné. Il rougissait à présent et voulut s'enfuir tandis que, tout aussi rouge, Axel se confondait en excuses. Voyant que le blond essayait de se dérober, il l'attrapa par l'arrière du col et le ramena vers lui.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés ! Ne pleurez pas, regardez, je l'achète votre lit ! »

La demoiselle releva la tête, les yeux encore embués par les larmes.

« C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix brisée.

- Oui oui. –Axel lui sourit tendrement.- Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Elle hocha la tête et regarda le blond qui fuyait littéralement son regard. Axel tapota le dos de Roxas.

« Mon ami est un peu brutal, mais il est très gentil, vous savez. Il va vous présenter ses excuses d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Roxas ne broncha pas. Le roux lui asséna alors un rapide coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui le força à se plier légèrement.

« N'est-ce pas ? Répéta-t-il.

- Désolé, marmonna faiblement le blondinet. »

S'il en avait eu la capacité, il aurait tué Axel au pouvoir de son regard, là, tout de suite. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible, et il dut donc se contenter d'admirer le changement de comportement de la vendeuse. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux et leur fit un grand sourire.

« Très bien, suivez-moi, je vous accompagne à la caisse. »

Les deux colocataires se regardèrent d'un air étonné, la tension était à présent retombée, et ils avaient la vague impression de s'être fait avoir. Au comptoir, Roxas se vengea sur les crayons : il en mit une dizaine dans ses poches sous le regard sévère de la caissière.

« Bah quoi ? Vous avez vu la taille de ces crayons par rapport à la taille du lit qu'on vous achète ? Vous allez pas vous plaindre non plus ! »

La femme secoua désespérément la tête et replongea le nez dans ses papiers en expliquant rapidement à Axel, le plus responsable, ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs deviné au premier coup d'œil, les conditions d'envoi du meuble acheté. Ce dernier leur serait livré dans l'après-midi, ce qui était pratique : Axel n'aurait pas à dormir à même le sol. Il paya et tous deux repartirent. A la porte, la jeune vendeuse les attendait, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci de votre achat, en espérant que vous reviendrez bientôt ! »

Le roux lui adressa un petit hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire tandis que le blond chuchotait un « c'est ça » plus qu'équivoque. Le plus âgé soupira, exaspéré par le comportement provocateur de celui-ci.

« Tu aurais pu faire un effort, elle n'était pas bien méchante, la pauvre.

- Je t'emmerde. Va t'faire foutre, connard. – Il accéléra le pas et fila droit devant Axel. – En plus, à cause de toi, ils ont cru qu'on était ensemble. EN-SEMBLE. T'imagines, bordel. Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée, 'tain. »

Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui ; plusieurs passants regardaient le blond d'un air intrigué et choqué. Gêné, Axel le rattrapa et agrippa son bras. Il lui murmura nerveusement quelques mots à l'oreille.

« T'es au courant que les gens autour de nous nous observent d'un mauvais œil… ? »

A ce moment-là, Roxas foudroya le rouquin du regard, lui assénant un violent coup de poing dans les côtes pour se dégager de son emprise. Axel gémit douloureusement à ce contact. A vrai dire, la haine que le blond éprouvait à ce moment-là l'empêchait de se maîtriser, et lui donnait un violent mal de crâne.

« Ferme-la. Rien à foutre des gens. J'les aime pas, et toi j't'aime encore moins. Alors maintenant, lâche-moi ! Hurla-t-il. »

Il s'éloigna rapidement de son colocataire, ne faisant pas attention aux remarques désobligeantes des gens qui les entouraient. Il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, d'extirper de ses pensées toute source d'énervement potentiel : la vendeuse, les gens, ses parents, Axel. Pourtant, tout se bousculait en même temps dans sa tête, il lui était impossible de réfléchir correctement. Il fronça les sourcils, déconcerté. Il entendit soudain une voix résonner derrière lui.

« Ecoute, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Y'a pas mort d'homme, alors on va juste aller se poser tranquillement quelque part, et on va discuter tranquillement. J'ai pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête tous les deux dès le premier jour, t'es pas d'accord ? »

Le ton doux et sympathique qu'avait employé Axel eut pour effet d'apaiser légèrement le blond qui, après un moment d'hésitation, acquiesça faiblement. Ils se dirigèrent vers un fast-food histoire de reprendre des forces avant l'éventuel déménagement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Roxas protesta légèrement.

« Mais, j'ai pas de…

- T'en fais pas, je paye, le coupa Axel. Choisis ce que tu veux, on va dire que c'est pour me faire pardonner de mon retard de l'autre fois… »

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules, et détourna son regard vers le sol.

« Prends ce que tu veux, peu importe. J'ai pas faim. »

Sur ces mots, Roxas se dirigea vers l'une des tables et s'assit tranquillement, enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains. Son nouveau colocataire l'insupportait au plus haut point ; trop gentil, trop responsable, trop soumis, peut-être ? Il sourit légèrement à cette pensée, n'entendant pas arriver le rouquin, qui posa son plateau en face de lui.

« Bon. Je t'ai pris des frites et des nuggets, j'espère que tu aimes ça. – Il s'assit et regarda le blond, interrogateur. – Euh… Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, j'ai fait quelque chose de drôle ?

- Je suis insupportable avec toi, et tu continues quand même à faire des efforts pour être sympa et agréable. T'es bizarre comme mec, tu sais ? Tu s'rais pas un peu soumis ? »

Axel fronça légèrement les sourcils, regardant son colocataire avec désapprobation.

« Mais… Je n'ai pas besoin de faire des efforts pour être sympa avec toi... Ça me fait plaisir, tout simplement. – Il prit une gorgée de pepsi. – Et puis, t'es pas si insupportable que ça. J'veux dire, on ne se connaît pas, c'est normal que tu te méfies un peu de moi. »

Roxas roula les yeux. Les deux jeunes mangèrent en silence, se jetant parfois quelques regards. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche ; ils devaient vite se rendre chez eux afin de monter les cartons dans l'appartement. Après vingt longues minutes d'attente, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le camion de déménagement était déjà garé devant l'immeuble, il ne restait plus qu'à tout emmener dans le studio.

« Bon… On va commencer par monter le plus lourd, ok ?

- Ok ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'choix ? »

Avec dédain, Roxas observa le contenu du camion. A priori, il n'y avait pas grand-chose ; deux étagères, un bureau, et quelques bricoles rangées dans des cartons. Il afficha une mine surprise.

« 'Tain, mais t'es pauvre en fait !

- Merci de me le rappeler avec tant de… Compassion ? »

Le plus jeune grogna. Réticent, il se dirigea vers l'un des cartons et le prit en mains, non sans difficultés.

« Tu sais quoi ? Rien à foutre de tes ordres ! Je prends les trucs les plus légers, que ça t'plaise ou non.

- Roxas, c'est pas une question de « si ça me plaît, ou non. ». Il faut tout monter avant la fin de la journée, si tu ne m'aides pas on n'y arrivera jamais.

- C'est pas mon problème, c'est pas comme si j'avais envie qu'tu viennes, hein. »

Sans lui adresser un seul coup d'œil, il s'aventura dans l'immeuble, poussant péniblement la porte d'entrée. Axel, quant à lui, triturait nerveusement ses cheveux, inquiet de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il avait beau essayer, impossible de canaliser le blond. Roxas devait être une espèce de Pokemon sauvage impossible à apprivoiser. Il soupira un bon coup, avant d'apercevoir quelques jeunes filles le regarder avec insistance, tout en chuchotant. Il ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps et reporta son attention sur le paysage. La fin de l'automne arrivait à grands pas : on pouvait encore remarquer des feuilles joncher le sol. L'Île du Destin n'avait peut-être pas changé tant que ça ; ses habitants, en revanche, peut-être. Mais il y avait toujours cette ambiance légèrement rassurante, un peu conviviale et sereine. Brutalement, Le moment de contemplation du rouquin fut interrompu par un hurlement soudain.

« Bordel ! J'te rappelle que c'est TON déménagement. Alors… Merde ! Bouge-toi !

- Excuse-moi, on s'y met. – Il pointa du doigt une étagère. – Tu veux bien m'aider à la porter ?

- Non, mais j'suis obligé, alors on va dire que oui. »

Le plus jeune alla se positionner derrière celle-ci, puis la fit basculer légèrement en avant, aidé par le rouquin. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à l'immeuble, non sans un soupir d'exaspération de la part de Roxas.

« Va plus vite ! C'est lourd !

- Je te signale que je fais ce que j'peux !

- Et bah t'es nul, voilà ! »

Après avoir bien sué, et au bout d'un long périple consistant à monter les escaliers, les deux colocataires déposèrent enfin l'étagère dans le studio, essoufflés. Roxas se posa quelques instants sur le canapé, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Axel vint bientôt le rejoindre, le regardant avec inquiétude.

« Ca va aller ?

- Mais putain ! Arrêtez de tous vous inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien, bordel ! J'suis pas une p'tite nature !

- Oh, ça… J'avais remarqué.

- Quoi ? Hurla le blond, lançant un regard haineux à son ami.

- Non non, rien. Oublie, soupira Axel, non sans un léger sourire.

L'après-midi se déroula paisiblement : les deux colocataires montèrent vite les meubles et les cartons, le lit fut livré comme prévu à l'adresse indiquée. Epuisé, Roxas se laissa tomber sur celui-ci.

« Bordel, bordel. J'en ai marre, plus jamais ça, pitié, ronchonna-t-il tout en fermant les yeux. »

Axel, qui l'observait tranquillement, osa s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi tu ne chercherais pas un boulot ? Ça t'occuperait, tu sais. Ou alors, tu peux toujours reprendre les cours ? Il n'est pas trop tard… »

Choqué, le blond se releva rapidement, fixant gravement le rouquin.

« Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Jamais je ne reprendrai les cours, JA-MAIS.

- Tu n'as pas envie ? Tu n'en as pas marre de ne rien faire de tes journées ? »

A ces mots, le blond se crispa légèrement, et il tourna lentement la tête pour regarder droit devant lui. Puis, d'un ton froid, il répondit brièvement.

« Non, et ça ne te regarde pas. »

Axel ne chercha pas à insister ; il acquiesça en silence. A ce moment précis, le téléphone de Roxas sonna, et il s'empressa de décrocher l'air un peu surpris.

« Allô ?

- Roxas ? C'est Xion, comment tu vas ?

- Oh, salut ! Bah… Ça allait bien, jusqu'à ce que… - Il tourna son regard vers Axel. – 'Fin, j't'expliquerai. Et toi ?

- Oh… Tu es sûr que ça va ? Bah, je vais bien… Les examens approchent, je stresse un peu… Mais je tiens le coup.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas réussir, j'en suis sûr ! T'as toujours été super forte, tu sais bien. Sinon, oui ça va… C'est juste le nouveau colocataire… Alala, une vraie plaie, j'te jure. »

Le rouquin ne broncha pas, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Fais comme si j'étais pas là, surtout, finit-il par dire, l'air blasé. »

Le regard moqueur et l'allure fière, Roxas fit mine de balayer Axel d'un revers de main. Celui-ci s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il remarqua la mine renfrognée qui s'était dessinée sur le visage du blond, qui se crispa instantanément.

« Bordel, non ! Xion ? – Il agita le téléphone légèrement. – Oh, tu m'entends ? »

Après un instant d'hésitation, le plus jeune lança rageusement son téléphone sur le matelas. Surpris, Axel se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

« Un problème ?

- Ouais. J'ai plus de batterie et j'ai oublié mon chargeur chez mes vieux. – Il tenta de respirer plus calmement. – Je déteste ce genre de situation.

- Bah, on a qu'à passer chez eux le récupérer… C'est loin d'ici ?

- Même pas en rêve ! Ça leur ferait trop plaisir. J'veux pas qu'ils pensent que j'ai besoin d'eux alors que je m'en sors très bien tout seul. Alors tes idées stupides, tu les garde pou…

- Eh ! – Il s'approcha rapidement du blond et lui fit face. – T'arrêtes de t'énerver ? J'y suis pour rien, moi. J'veux juste t'aider, et toi… Depuis le début tu ne me laisses aucune chance de t'approcher, je fais tout pour essayer de sympathiser et toi tu ne fais aucun effort. J'ai pas envie de m'énerver pour me faire respecter, tu piges ? Alors, Roxas ? Tu veux vraiment que ça se passe comme ça entre nous ? »

Les paroles du rouquin avaient eu l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Roxas, et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Colère, gêne, rancune ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Et voilà que maintenant Axel lui faisait face, le regard plongé dans le sien, mais le blond n'arrivait pas clairement à décrypter, à cerner l'émotion qu'il reflétait. N'opposant aucune résistance, Roxas baissa légèrement la tête, assez pour ne plus avoir à supporter ces yeux qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Alors il se mit à prier silencieusement pour qu'un évènement inattendu se produise, le tire de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pour qu'Axel oublie enfin cette confrontation et ne lui pose plus de questions. Pour que tout redevienne aussi simple qu'avant. Deux minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et jamais Roxas ne fut aussi content de retrouver son deuxième colocataire : Hayner. Celui-ci venait de pénétrer dans la chambre, découvrant l'ambiance pesante qui y régnait, ainsi que ses deux amis au visage tout aussi renfrogné l'un que l'autre.

« Euh… J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est rien, répondit précipitamment Roxas. »

Il tenta nerveusement de changer de sujet et s'adressa à l'autre blond.

« Au fait, mec, t'avais pas dit que ton chargeur de portable était peut-être le même que le mien ? Parce là j'ai plus de batterie…

- Ah, ouais… J'ai vérifié hier, mais… Bah c'est pas le même, désolé Rox'. Mais on aura qu'à passer vite fait chez tes parents tout à l'heure ! »

Et dire qu'il avait essayé d'éviter de revenir à ce sujet… Pas de doute, cette histoire le poursuivait vraiment. Roxas préféra donc sortir de la chambre sans rien dire, délaissant un Hayner perplexe et un Axel désespéré. Le blond fixa le rouquin, plein d'incompréhension.

« Tu m'expliques ?

- On s'est juste un peu disputés, soupira Axel.

- Oh ! T'inquiète, ça lui passera, et puis faut t'y habituer, ça sera pas votre première engueulade ! »

Hayner lui tapota l'épaule comme pour l'encourager, ce à quoi le jeune adulte répondit par un sourire reconnaissant. Puis ils rejoignirent Roxas dans le salon et l'autre adolescent regarda furtivement dans le congélateur, avant de se retourner vers les deux autres garçons, assis silencieusement sur le canapé.

« Bah alors, demanda-t-il d'un air étonné, vous avez pas pris des boulettes suédoises de chez Ikéa? »

Roxas le foudroya du regard et poussa un long soupir. Axel, gêné baissa la tête.

« Okay, murmura Hayner, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je dis ne fais qu'empirer les choses, vaudrait mieux que je me taise je pense…

- Non, c'est bon, le rassura Axel, c'est juste qu'on a eu une après-midi assez… Agitée ? Disons qu'on a un peu zappé sur le coup… »

Hayner hocha la tête et, souriant narquoisement, admira Roxas qui était un peu trop silencieux pour que ça soit normal. Il s'assit donc à côté de lui et le taquina.

« Alors princesse, t'as perdu ta langue ? Te mets pas dans cet état pour si peu ! »

Roxas, la mine étonnamment pâle, secoua la tête et se leva pour entrer dans la chambre de l'autre adolescent, sans dire un mot. Hayner fronça légèrement les sourcils : c'était bizarre comme réaction. Lui qui voulait que son ami s'excite contre lui et retrouve ainsi son entrain habituel, c'était raté. Le roux se prit la tête entre les mains.

« J'aurais peut-être pas dû hausser le ton comme ça… Toi et Roxas, vous semblez si proches. J'aimerais tellement être dans la même situation, mais il ne fait que me repousser et dès que j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher un peu, il m'envoie valser plus violemment. »

Hayner posa un regard conciliant sur son nouveau colocataire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne le connais que depuis deux jours, c'est normal que ça se passe comme ça. Tout va très vite s'arranger, j'en suis persuadé !

- Je l'espère, je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre de commencer sur de mauvaises bases comme celles-là… »

Axel remercia intérieurement Hayner pour son soutien, car si Roxas n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sociable et agréable, l'autre garçon, lui, se révélait être d'un véritable secours dans sa nouvelle vie. Ils discutèrent donc tous les deux de leur journée respective quand soudain, un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la chambre et le blond s'y précipita, suivi de près par Axel.

« Roxas ? »


End file.
